Truce and Truth
by AndroidsHaveFeelingsToo
Summary: A story set between the second and third books. Includes Sabrina,Puck, and Daphne's POV. Please read and give me tips.
1. Chapter 1

March 5, 2016

Ella Tyler

13 "Breakfast is ready! Wake up children!" called Granny Relda from downstairs.

Sabrina groaned and rolled out of bed. "Daphne, wake up!" she said shaking the body of her sister. Sabrina rolled her eyes and whispered into Daphne's ear "Breakfast is ready!"

"Breakfast...food and..Food!" she yelled as she jumped out of bed, much to perky for someone dead asleep thirty seconds ago. "Whoopee! Today is the first day of school in the new building! I can't wait!" Rolling her eyes Sabrina headed towards the bathroom. She turned the lock and sighed. Finally some peace and quiet. She stared longingly at the curling iron. If she did curl her hair there would be taunts from Puck and probably some sort of sticky fluid which would ruin any pleasing effects of the curls. Well, she wanted to do it and nobody was going to stop her not even Puck. After a half an hour it was done and Daphne was banging on the bathroom door "Sabrina come on we're going to be late!" She grabbed her bookbag and flew out the back door Daphne at her heels. "Hey!" Sabrina stopped short. "Where's Puck?"

"I'm not sure." replied Daphne. Sabrina didn't know why but she had the most awful feeling about this. "Puck!Puck!PUCK!" she yelled nervously. "Right here ladies!" he called tauntingly, holding a bucket of something she didn't want to find out. He flew above her, glanced at her, did a double take, and then actually dropped the bucket onto the sidewalk. "What did you to your hair!?" he exclaimed incredulously. "I curled it?" Sabrina replied uncertainly. "Why in the world would you do something like that? And why are your lips glittery?"

"Because I felt like it that's why and it's called lip gloss!" she exclaimed angrily and stomped down the street. "Stupid Puck. Why did I even curl my hair? Why do I have to live with him. Why does he notice everything I do?" Sabrina muttered as she entered the schoolyard.

"Sabrina wait!" someone yelled behind her. It was Daphne. "Aren't you going to walk me to my new classroom?"

"Yes, sorry I forgot about you," Sabrina replied guiltily. "I wasn't thinking straight,"

"That's okay!" said Daphne brushing it off. Daphne heard enough from Granny Relda to know Sabrina was having a hard time adjusting. Not to mention Puck's awful tricks. She knew Sabrina loved her and didn't mean to hurt her.

"Hmm, I could clobber her with a cherry pie, or replace her shampoo with glue, or fill her pillow with fire ants," thought Puck waiting for Sabrina and Daphne to arrive home. "Or you could just leave her alone," someone said softly. Puck jumped and peered around the bathroom. "Who's there?" He called out nervously.

"Me," said the little voice again and a tiny cricket hopped out from behind the soap dispenser. Puck gave a small sigh of relief. "Who are you? Where did you come from, and why are you in my bathroom?" Puck said absentmindedly.

"My name is Jiminy Cricket, and I am your conscious." The bug replied proudly. Puck laughed outright. "Nope don't need you, go away and have a terrible day."

"If you reject me once more it will not go well with you," The cricket replied. There was a dangerous edge to his voice, but Puck ignored it. "Oh I'm scared now!" he laughed and picked the little animal up and threw him out the open window. "You will regret this!" yelled Jiminy vengefully. "Whatever," Puck muttered, but he was beginning to become anxious. He wasn't sure why. He was the Trickster King. The trickyist, most evil, most powerful fairy in all of Ferryport Landing. "Puck! Dinner's ready!" Daphne yelled rapping on the bathroom door. He tried to shake the uneasy feeling as he flew down the stairs into the dining room.


	2. Ill at ease

"Hey Elvis! Have you been a good boy? Have you?" Daphne asked happily. Elvis rolled over and panted. "I think you have!" smiled Daphne. From behind her back she pulled a dog treat. "Guess what flavor it is? Sausage!" she yelled. Elvis wagged his tail furiously. "Sit, down, roll-over, Good boy! There you go!" Elvis gently grabbed the treat and ran outdoors to find a peaceful spot to eat. Daphne laughed and rose to her feet. " _Liebling,_ would you be a dear and go fetch Puck? It's time to eat."

"Sure Granny! What's for dinner?"

"You will see," Granny Relda replied mysteriously. "Where is Puck?" she asked puzzled. "I didn't even know he was home,"

"I believe he is in the bathroom dear,"

"OK thanks, I'll be right down!"

She hopped upstairs and rapped on the bathroom door, "Puck! Dinner's ready!" Puck flung the bathroom door open and flew down the steps. "What's for dinner?" he asked Daphne. "Hmm, not sure," she said as she sat down at the table. Puck flopped into his seat with much less energy than normally. "Puck are you OK? You're acting kind of strange," she said a worried tone in her voice. "Nah! I'm the Trickster King remember! But I am somewhat tired, after dinner I think I'll take a nap," Puck said sheepishly. Daphne looked at Sabrina, who looked slightly green. "Sabrina are you OK?"

"I feel sick, I think I'm gonna!" with that Sabrina rushed upstairs, and Daphne heard the bathroom door slam. She looked at Puck angrily, "What did you put in her lunch!" she exclaimed, only to find Puck's face tinted an ugly shade of pea green. Daphne grimaced as Puck stumbled into the main floor bathroom. At that moment Granny Relda entered carrying a huge plate of purple enchiladas. "Where did everyone go!"she exclaimed, "I heard voices only a few seconds ago. "Umm... Puck and Sabrina aren't feeling very well," she said as the sound of retching reached their ears. "Oh well in that case I suppose we will be eating alone,"

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry anymore either. I think I'll just take a walk." Daphne was out the door in an instant. After a moment she poked her head through the door, "Come on Elvis!" The big dog leaped up and bounded after her. "Bye Granny! I be back in a little bit!" Daphne yelled behind her. Granny Relda sighed and put away the empty plates and silverware. BRINGGGGG! BRINGGGGG! The kitchen phone rang loudly. "Hello Grimm residence, how may I help you?"

"Hello Relda, it's me Snow,"

"Oh! Hello is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not almost the whole school is ill!"

"Oh no! Puck and Sabrina are ill too!"

"Oh dear, I was hoping you would be able to investigate,"

"Well, Daphne isn't sick yet and the faster we find what the illness is the faster we can cure it. We'll be there first thing tomorrow morning!"

"Oh thank you so much! I will see you tomorrow!" CLICK. The receiver went dead. Well, thought Granny Relda, we are going to have our hands full the next few days. Hopefully it would only last that long.


End file.
